New Directions Declassified
by Janto4eva
Summary: Torchwood/ Doctor Who/Glee crossover. AU where the Torchwood and Doctor Who cast are students. Two school choirs are paired for a Pen-Pal scheme. After a year of writing to each other the Torchwood Academy choir, Declassified, are invited to meet the New Directions. For Ianto Jones this could be the chance to talk to his long time crush Jack Harkness.


New Directions Declassified

 **Summary:** Torchwood/ Doctor Who/Glee crossover. AU Two school choirs are paired for a Pen-Pal scheme. What happens when they finally meet after a year of writing to each other?

 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Kurt/Blaine, Finn/ Rachel, Tosh/Owen, Tosh/ Tommy, Gwen/ Rhys, Tina/ Mike, Santana/Britney, Amy/Rory, Twelfth Doctor/ River, Nick/Jeff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning:** slight spoilers for Glee series 1-3, some Gwen-bashing.

 **Disclaimer -** Torchwood and Glee are not mine. Torchwood belongs to the BBC, SM and RTD. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

Chapter 1

The hour was early, the sun had barely risen in the sky, but the playground at Cardiff's Torchwood Academy was busy with excited students. Ordinarily, there wouldn't be any children here this early any day of the week, but it was especially surprising seeing as it was a Sunday. For most of the teenagers waiting there, it was the first time they would be leaving the Cardiff, let alone Wales, so, understandably, they were buzzing with anticipation.

Sitting on one of the wooden benches, case in hand and his phone in the other, Ianto Jones was waiting for his best friend Toshiko Sato to arrive. He was getting a bit worried, she was the only one who was unaccounted for and the coach driver was already complaining to their teacher for running off schedule.

Looking at the huge coach that was planning to take him and his fellow choir, Declassified, to the airport, Ianto couldn't help but be excited too. In a few short hours he would be meeting the American boy he had been writing to for the last year.

It had all started when the school had joined the choir pairing programme, an initiative where 2 school choirs, from around the world, would write to each other, hoping to provide students with an insight into the lives of teens in other countries and build international relations. Cardiff High had been paired with a school in America called William McKinley High.

Originally, Ianto had thought that he would just be writing to the boy he had been paired with, his 'Pen- Pal', but his teacher, Miss Noble, had told them that Declassified had been invited to America to meet their choir the New Directions.

So that's how he found himself waiting for his friend so they could board the coach that would take him one step closer to meeting the boy who had become like a best friend, regardless of them never actually having met. He hated that he didn't even know what the boy looked like, Miss Noble, and their teacher apparently, had been very strict and said they couldn't send photos, so it would be a surprise if they ever got to meet. He guessed that that was one reason why he was so excited now.

It was at that moment when a BMW pulled up and a Japanese girl climbed out yelling, "Wait for me. I'm sorry I'm late Miss." The teen rushed to get her case out of the boot of her car and ran over to greet her best friend.

"Hey Tosh," Ianto whispered as he hugged her.

"Glad you could make it Miss Sato. Now we are all here, let's get moving!"

"Finally," huffed the driver, as he began to load the cases onto the vehicle.

"Right kids, when I call your name, you may board…. Tommy Brockless, Gwen Cooper, Esther Drummond, Owen Harper, Jack Harkness and John Hart first please," Miss Noble called. Ianto watched as the dark haired American boy, and the one Ianto had been hopelessly in love with since joining the choir, walked onto the vehicle. From the moment the son of the wealthy Jack Harkness Senior joined the academy, and had first smiled, Ianto fell for him. Beside him his best friend gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder,

"Hey, think positive, his Pen-Pal might be a friend of your Pen-Pal, then you will get to spend more time with him."

"I hope so. What about you Tosh… have you decided between Owen and Tommy yet?" Ianto asked just as his teacher called,

"Ianto Jones, Martha Jones, Rex Matheson, Amy Pond, Toshiko Sato and River Song next please."

On the coach, the majority of the students had already boarded were talking together. Ianto knew he couldn't compete with any of them; they all belonged to the popular clique in the choir, led by the gorgeous Jack Harkness, who was sitting in the middle of the back row. Beside Jack, sat his best friend John and on the other side sat Gwen Cooper. Ianto had always seen her as competition for Jack's affections, regardless of the fact that the girl had been after Jack for years and never been successful. She had even got herself a boyfriend, Rhys Williams, to make Jack jealous, but it didn't work. He did feel sorry for Rhys sometimes, it was clear she didn't love him and just kept him around to boost her image, seeing as the Williams family owned the largest haulage company in Wales.

It was obvious that she wasn't really bothered about him as she hadn't even saved the boy a seat. Instead, there beside Gwen, next to the window, was Tosh's 1st crush Owen Harper, who, it was rumoured, Gwen was having an affair with. It wouldn't surprise him if it was true, as Owen was the son of a Doctor, so was quite high on the popularity scale.

On the opposite side of the coach, beside the window, sitting next to John Hart, sat Tosh's 2nd crush, Tommy Brockless. It was known throughout the school that Tommy was part of a military family and had moved schools constantly throughout his childhood, Torchwood Academy being the one that he'd been at the longest.

"Excuse me please, Ianto," Martha Jones asked as she came up behind him. The mocha skinned girl was the only one of Jack's group that actually spoke to him. They had been given a project together in biology and since then had been good friends.

"Sorry," he replied, sliding over. Before she moved away Martha smiled at him and offered,

"Why don't you sit with us?"

"I don't think Jack would like that," Ianto sighed, wishing that he had the courage to accept.

"Fair enough, but I won't take no for an answer next time."

He smiled to himself as he slid into the closest seat and waited for Tosh. He couldn't believe how nice Martha was when the others in their group barely acknowledged him outside the music room. At that moment, Tosh plonked herself down beside him as his friends Johnathan Smith, or the Doctor as they had nicknamed him, and River Song sat in the seats in front. Opposite them, Amy, River's best friend, sat down and saved a seat for her boyfriend Rory Williams.

Ianto watched as Rose Tyler made her way to sit beside Esther and Rory slid into the seat beside Amy. Behind them, and the last to board was Rhys. He looked a bit miffed that Gwen hadn't done the same, and saved a seat, so he sat beside Rex Matheson, in front of Rose and Esther. As his eyes looked up, Ianto briefly caught the gaze of Jack Harkness himself. The older boy winked at him before turning away to talk to John. Ianto blushed before quickly turning around himself, _did I imagine that or did Jack just wink at me?_

Shaking his head he watched as Miss Noble got on, followed by the driver, who quickly got them moving, clearly wanting to get this journey done as soon as possible, probably so he could go back to home to his family.

By the time they reached the airport, most of the students were thankful be getting off. They had been sat for about 3 hours, and most had numb bottoms from being confined to their seats while the vehicle was in motion. When the engine stopped, Jack and his group pushed to the front, forcing Ianto and his friends to wait. After a lot of organisation Miss Noble managed to get them all onto the right flight. As they were taking off, Ianto couldn't help the feeling that this trip was going to change his life.

Xxx

Mr Schuester stood on the stage in the April Rhodes Auditorium addressing the gathered students and parents,

"Our guests should be here any moment..."

As if on cue, Principal Figgins entered. Following closely behind was Miss Noble, leading her students. All the Welsh students were looking around in awe at the school, noticing the differences between it and their own. For one, Torchwood Academy was built in the Victorian era; this school appearing to be much newer, probably from the 1970s or 80s.

"Welcome, please take a seat. I am Will Schuester…"

While the teacher talked, Ianto scanned the group of students sat in the front few rows. As he looked left and right, he wondered which his friend was. Instantly he ruled out 3 of them. Firstly, he ruled out the blonde boy on the second row. His Pen-Pal had said he was a brunet. Secondly, he saw a boy with dreadlocks, who he ruled out too, knowing his partner had straight hair. Lastly, he noticed there was a boy in a wheelchair. He didn't want to be mean or anything but if he was his companion wouldn't he have mentioned that fact? He supposed that he probably shouldn't rule the teen out, just in case his Pen-Pal was the disabled boy and hadn't told him for some reason. He didn't mind who he had, as long as he didn't get the boy with the Mohawk, who looked a bit intimidating. He mentally hit himself for judging, he was probably a really nice guy. He knew his partner was anyway, so he shouldn't worry what he looked like. Beside him, Tosh asked,

"Who do you recon is your Pen-Pal? I think I can guess mine. I know it may be a bit racist but I bet mine is the Asian girl on the second row." Ianto looked at the girl in question. He nodded. It would make sense; their school was big on seeing environment could change a person. Maybe they thought having the two Asian girls together would make an interesting case study. They would see shortly if they were right.

"Probably… I'm not sure on mine. He told me a few things about what he looked like but I can't see from here."

"We'll find out in a second," she replied, before turning back to the man speaking.

"I hope you will enjoy yourselves here… Over to you Miss Noble."

"Thank you… Mr Schuester will read out a name from the New Directions and if you are their partner you can leave with them. Enjoy the rest of the day kids and see you all tomorrow morning. Over to you…" She gestured for the American teacher to begin,

"Ok. I'm going to start with the front row, it might be less awkward that way… And I apologise for full names guys, but it's for your partner's sakes… Ok, Artie Abrams…"

Artie, the brunette boy in the wheelchair, waved and Rhys jumped up to meet him, shaking his hand. Ianto was surprised when Rhys waved goodbye to Gwen that she waved back, _maybe she does care._ When they'd gone the teacher continued,

"Sugar Motta…" The bubbly teen giggled and walked over to Esther, kissing her cheeks, "Hey. We are going to have so much fun!" This time, Mr Schuester didn't wait for them to go before calling the next name.

"Rory Flanagan."

A few seats down, Rory Williams stood and met his partner. Ianto rolled his eyes, _very original, Rory and Rory. Who made these pairs?_ He watched as his friend Rory and his partner waited for the next name to be called,

"Britney S. Pearce." A tall blonde girl smiled as Amy got up to meet her. Ianto realised, as they left together, that Britney and Rory must live together. _Maybe they were family, or maybe they just live near each other._

"Santana Lopez." A tall Latino teen stood and scrutinised his friend River. Ianto noted that this was a good partner for River, _she seems feisty like her_.

"Quinn Fabray." As soon as the blonde and her mum left with Rose, Ianto noticed the boy with the Mohawk stand, interrupting the teacher.

"I'm Puck. Which of you is John Hart?"

John smirked and whispered something to Jack before leaving with his partner. Ianto couldn't help but feel they were a perfect match.

"Ok. Do you guys want to take over?"

"Sure, Mr Schue. I'm Finn Hudson." Ianto gasped as Jack got up to meet the tall American boy. He watched as the teen, Finn, knelt over the seat behind and talked to another boy. He couldn't hear, but his eyes followed the pair over to Finn's parents, where they appeared to be waiting.

The last student on the row stood up and spoke,

"Hi all. I'm Rachel Berry." Gwen stood and met Rachel. The girls hugged briefly before they left the room, Rachel's voice echoing around the room. Ianto turned his gaze back to the front and saw the two pupils on either end of the second row looking at each other. They looked puzzled, clearly not knowing where to start. It actually looked quite funny, as they pointed at each other, as if to say, 'you go', 'no you go'.

"Why don't we start at you Sam?"

"Sure Mr Schue. Hey, I'm Sam, Sam Evans…," the blonde boy waved slightly.

It was Tosh's turn to gasp as Owen rose and walked away with the friendly-looking teen.

"I hope my Pen-Pal is friends with him," she whispered to Ianto. Ianto nodded and turned to the next student.

"Hey all. I'm Mercedes Jones. Martha Jones, where are you girl?" Ianto thought that this Mercedes seemed like she had the same personality as Martha, although, he did roll his eyes at putting the two 'Jones' girls together. Before they'd got chance to meet the next boy had stood.

"Joe Hart." _I knew it, I knew he wasn't my Pen-Pal,_ Ianto thought as the teen with dreadlocks left with Rex.

Ianto looked around; there were only a handful of them left now. He then noticed that Jack and his partner were still to leave. He didn't know why, but it gave him a funny feeling. Shaking his head, he let it go. _Maybe his partner just wants to see who everyone gets?_

"Hi. I'm Mark Chang." A few seats down, Tommy stood and left with the boy.

"Hello. I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, and I'm not related to Mike."

"I thought it would be her," Tosh whispered, hugging Ianto, before getting up and receiving another hug from the Asian girl. She waved to Ianto as they left.

There were only 2 of them left now, him and the Doctor, Johnathan. He was surprised when the two remaining American boys got up and came over to greet them. Ianto gasped as one of the boys was dressed in the same fashion as his friend, bow tie and everything. He guessed that he would be Johnathan's partner, and was proven right when the two parted and the other, slightly taller boy came over to him,

"Hi Ianto. I'm Kurt Hummel. Let me introduce you to my boyfriend… Blaine!"

The bow-tied boy came over, followed by Johnathan, and offered his hand to Ianto,

"Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you Ianto. Kurt talks a lot about you."

"You too, Blaine."

They shook hands briefly before Blaine made a comment to Kurt that he had to leave. Blaine gave Kurt a chaste kiss and left the room, Johnathan at his side. _Where are his parents?_ Ianto wondered. On that thought, he looked around then realised something, _where are Kurt's family?_ It was then that he realised, _Oh God!_

As Kurt walked over towards the only remaining parents, Ianto couldn't breathe. _I'm going to be living with Jack!_

Approaching the family, Kurt began to make introductions,

"Ianto, this is my dad Burt, my step-mom Carole and my step-brother Finn."

"Hello," he replied, getting a handshake from Burt, a hug from Carole and a slight wave from Finn.

"Ready to go?" Burt asked. Getting a positive response, the man led the group out of the building. Ianto found himself at the back of the little group, Kurt by his side. He couldn't help but notice that Jack was just in front, and therefore, he had an excellent view of the boy he loved.

"Kurt?" he began. He needed to ask the question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, smiling softly at his friend.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, where were Blaine's parents?"

"You noticed that? They work, a lot, and couldn't get the time off."

"Oh," Ianto nodded, before trying to lighten the mood a bit, "So, what's your house like?"

Thankful for the change in topic, Kurt began to tell Ianto all about his house and his room. He told Ianto that the pair would be sharing a room, hoping that he wouldn't mind. On the car ride home, Ianto continued to listen to every detail about the house and Kurt's life in Ohio. The Welshman listened attentively to the teen's descriptions and stories. Occasionally, Finn would comment too, telling both him and Jack about other aspects of their home life.

When they arrived, Kurt led Ianto upstairs to unpack. The teen pointed out a drawer and some hangers he could use. Ianto gasped as the boy opened his wardrobe. It was full of various outfits and Ianto loved it, especially the waistcoats. They fell into easy conversation, talking about fashion and boys, while they unpacked Ianto's case together.

"I don't know about you, but I have a feeling we are going to get along amazingly."

"I agree. We are perfectly matched." He just hoped his friends felt the same about their partners.

Xxx

Today had been a whirlwind of a day for Jack Harkness. When the flight landed he expressed to his best friend John how happy he was to finally be in his home country. Having moved from America as a child, he was grateful for the opportunity to return. He had been 10 when his parents had moved him and his brother to Wales. His father had got a job as a senior partner in John's fathers company, which was how the boys had met and become instant friends. They had barely been apart since. They had even joined the choir together.

However, at this moment, his thoughts were not about John, but the boy down the hall. Recently, he had found himself to be quite attracted to the younger teen. It seemed that the more Gwen tried to convince him to be with her, the more he wanted Ianto. He had a feeling that they would be amazing together. His only problem was getting the courage to ask him out. It wasn't the fact that he was scared, or afraid to be turned down, but it was because Ianto Jones was a kid on financial support and his family would not approve. Coming from a rich family, with a reputation to uphold, his father had drilled into him how vital image was. He knew Ianto wouldn't fall into the category of an appropriate boyfriend for him. Personally, he didn't care if his father didn't approve, he knew his mother would be on his side, but he didn't want to fight for Ianto if there was no hope of them being together. It would damage his image for no reason. Therefore, he had decided to find out if Ianto liked him, even just a little, so he wouldn't be risking everything on a pointless exercise.

"So dude, do you have a girlfriend?" Finn asked his Pen-Pal, shocking Jack from his musings.

"No. Gwen wants me, but I'm not interested in her," he replied, putting the last of his things away and lounging across his bed, well, his make-shift bed, a.k.a. a blow up mattress on the floor with sheets on top. He was happy that Finn was willing to alternate who slept there.

"Cool! I think Rachel's with Gwen. Rachel is my girlfriend."

"Right," Jack sighed, now he would have to spend time with Gwen. Maybe he could ask Finn's brother to let him join them, at least then he could avoid her and be closer to Ianto.

"So, what's the deal with the step-brother, you didn't write about him much?" he asked, trying to discover if the teen would be ok to hang out with.

"He's cool, I guess. We're brothers, not much else to say… Want to go downstairs and watch the football?"

"Sure."

Xxx

Downstairs, he was greeted by Burt who was sat in the armchair in the corner watching American football. He was happy to also find Ianto there, with Kurt. The difference being, the pair were looking over a copy of Vogue between them, instead of watching the action on the screen. However, he did notice that the boy's eyes occasionally wandered up to watch the game, whereas Kurt's did not.

He got the shock of his life when Finn pulled his wrist and shoved him onto the sofa beside Kurt, before he himself went to the other chair.

"Cheers mate, scared the life outa me!" Jack said, leaning forward so he could see Finn. Kurt sighed and leaned back to give him a better view, tucking the magazine against his chest.

"Sorry dude."

He heard rather than saw Kurt moving beside him, _probably going back to his reading,_ Jack thought as he turned back to the tele.

As he watched, his mind began to wander before landing on the topic of Ianto Jones and the fact that the teen was only a meter away. He desperately wanted to talk to him, but he couldn't with Kurt between them. At that moment, his prayers were answered when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably Blaine."

As Kurt got up, Jack tried to shuffle over slightly. He was just about to speak when Kurt called,

"Ianto, your friend Johnathan is here too." He saw the boy smile as he left the room. Jack had to admit, he looked beautiful when he smiled. It made Jack want him even more. He knew right then that he would risk everything for the boy.

 **Thank you for reading. Just wanted to say the name of the choir comes from the Torchwood Declassified episodes, thought it would be fitting and a bit more interesting than calling the group Torchwood.**


End file.
